Emma
The relationship between Emma Garland and Freddie Hamilton. Early History Emma Garland and Freddie Hamilton met as children ten years prior the events of the series, when Emma’s father started working at the hotel. As a result, they have known each other since they were children and spent time together when Freddie wasn't in school. as a result they formed a close friendship which led them to write their initials on a wall of the hotel's basement. Throughout the series Ten years later at the start of the series, Emma is working as the receptionist and Freddie just passed his RAF fighter pilot exam. He arrives at the hotel the evening before his party (to celebrate him being an RAF pilot) with his brother Toby and they meet their father in the hotel bar. Shortly after Emma comes to greet him by saying that she’s going to have to ask them to leave because she had received complaints about the noise. They start laughing and greet each other with a kiss on the cheek. Freddie also asks her if she is going to his party tomorrow and Emma tells him she’ll be working at the party and he said: “Well that counts”. Later on he is waiting for her outside his family’s suite and he takes her to the basement where he searches for the initials they put on the basement wall when they were children and he also talks to Emma about his RAF training and they have a moment but Emma tell Freddie she needs to get back to work and she walks away smiling. The next day they meet again in the elevator as they are going down to the lobby and as Emma is helping him with his bow tie they have another moment, but as they start to get closer the elevator reaches the lobby and Freddie’s guests are waiting for him. Later that evening Freddie punches Mr. O’Hara in the lobby and as he re-enters his party Emma asks if he is okay but he is pulled away by a friend and joins his RAF squad. After his fathers funeral, Emma tells her friend Betsy that she thinks Freddie is avoiding her. But they meet later that day in “The Café de Paris” and when they finally get to dance a slow one they start talking but there is some miss communication between them. While Emma is talking about Betsey being mad at Sonny for playing at the Café de Paris without her Freddie thinks she’s talking about her father being sacked and so they argue and the dance is cut short. At the officers' dance, Freddie tries to talk to Emma about her father again telling her that it’s not his choice but she tells him he doesn’t want it to be his choice and that’s not the same thing. As he try’s to reply his squad arrives and Emma leaves as they head into the bar. Freddie keeps looking at Emma do and one of his squad members notices and tells him to talk to her but Freddie says that he blew it. And after that, he gets into a fight with Toby. The next day he gives Mr. Garland his job back and as he leaves the hotel to go back to the base he sees Emma behind the reception desk and asks her if she’s working late. Emma tells him she’s gathering her stuff from behind the desk and he thinks she is going to leave the hotel so he tells her not to leave and when he thinks about the hotel he doesn’t think about his family but he thinks about her and that it wouldn’t be the same without her. And then Emma says that she’s not leaving, but that’s she’s been promoted to assistant manager to which Freddie jokingly says that the place is really going to the dog and Emma tells him to get out but after a short pause she adds but make sure you come back which Freddie answers by saluting and smiling before he leaves. While Emma and Betsy are talking in the hotels bomb shelter about a place for Betsy Freddie shows up and tells Emma that he only has an hour but he really wanted to see her. And seeing that something was wrong she asks him what happened. So he tells her that he could not make a difference that day and she tells him he’ll keep trying. After that Freddie say “I don’t know what’s going to happen to us all, but there is something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time” and Emma kisses him and then she asks him “Is that it? I’m hoping it was, because otherwise ...” and now Freddie kisses her instead. After Toby hears that one of the planes in Freddies squadron went down, he informed Mr Garland but at that moment Emma asks them "What's Happend?" Toby tells her it's meant to be classified and that the RAF hasn't release details yet, but that one of Freddies squadron was shot down over the channel last night. Emma pretends to be fine and say's that her shift starts in five minutes and leaves her fathers office, but as she gets out of view from her fathers office we see she is not fine at all. And when a telegram comes in the evening both Emma en Toby look worried, but it turns out its for one of the guests of the hotel. As Emma turns and heads to the reception to tell Wilfred to inform the guest in room 217 that he has a telegram Freddie walks in the hotel lobby. Later on we see Freddie and Emma walking trough the servants corridor telling Emma what happend and as he looks at her notices the way she looks at him and say's "Oh god, you heard something" and Emma answers "Toby did, we didn't know if it was you. at this point Eddie apologizes and wants to kiss Emma but they are interrupted by Mrs. Hobbs. After that they run out of the corridor holding hands and later we find them in a vacant hotel room where they spend the night together. The next morning we see Emma looking at a sleeping Eddie but she is startled by the ringing church bells at which point she wakes up Eddie and tells hem that they fell asleep. And when he doesn't seem to mind she tells him they should get back to there rooms to which Freddie answers don't I own this pace? But Emma asks him if he wants her father to find out or worse his mother to which he laughingly replies that she's ashamed of him. After a conversation about whether or not they are safe in London Freddie try's to reassure Emma and he tell's her "We hope for the best, prepare for the worst" and as he tries to kiss her they here a key turning in the lock. While Freddie get's dressed in a hurry Emma hides behind the door and when the door opens the unwelcome guest is Mrs. Hobbs again checking the room, but she's startled to see Freddie in the room and apologizes. Freddie say's it's fine that she can comeback later at which point Mrs. Hobbs notices the stocking under Freddie's RAF jacket and is reluctant to leave but wen she finally does they both start laughing. Later that day Emma takes Mr. O`Hara to the RAF hospital even do she said she was taking him to a pub. They go and visit Stan who's surrounded by his squad, and he tells his story to Emma and Joe Category:Relationships